


Fields of Gold

by ASQueen



Category: Sanditon (TV 2019)
Genre: Challenge Response, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29895351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASQueen/pseuds/ASQueen
Summary: A rendition of a missing scene after Mrs. Maudsley's ball in S1E6 and before the return to Sanditon S1E7.
Relationships: Charlotte Heywood/Sidney Parker
Comments: 87
Kudos: 120





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ***Warning--Newbie alert! Newbie alert***
> 
> This is a response to the challenge presented in the Sanditon Survival Book Club Facebook Page. It was posted about March 1, 2021. Thank you, Ms. Diana Smith Keddie for this prompt. 
> 
> Although she requested a one-shot, I've made this into a short story. Sorry, I was never very good at following directions 😅. Also I haven't completed yet, but if I didn't submit now, I'd never write. Now I have incentive.
> 
> But I digress. This is the first anything I have ever written in my 51 years. Yes, you read that correctly. 
> 
> I Googled how to go about writing novels and other works of fiction. Overwhelmed barely scratches the surface of my state of mind! So I just closed that tab and returned to reading works by the AO3 Sanditon pros.
> 
> And novels recommend outlines? What's an outline? 
> 
> So thank you for sailing on my maiden voyage. I will appreciate any kind feedback and/or suggestions. Health and blessings!

Sidney didn’t know if his eyes were playing tricks on him or if he was still overly fatigued by the highly dramatic 48 hours prior. As the dance with Charlotte slowed and came to a dreaded close, he spotted an elegant woman at the opposite side of the ballroom during the last turn of their dance. He did a double take because this attractive blonde women certainly resembled Eliza, but that was impossible. He had been informed she was happily married to Mr. Campion, along with his assets, and resided in Paris for at least nine years.

When Sidney and Eliza were engaged, she desperately wished to move from England for a variety of reasons. Most were, well all were, quite trivial. The poor naïve boy was unaware his affianced was not a favorite among the beau monde. She made Sidney promise they would leave England as soon as they were married. He reluctantly agreed but would move Heaven and Earth to ensure her eternal happiness. This would be the first time he and his siblings were separated exceeding 15 miles. It pained him deeply because the four of them were the only Parkers left. They only had each other since their parents had passed away. They were never far from one another even when their parents were among them. The Parker bond was unbreakable.

Eliza swore she’d never return to England. Mr. Campion had inquired why she abhorred this beautiful island, especially London. She prattled on how it was too cold, too windy, too wet, too foggy, too dull, ad infinitum. She willingly omitted the part that the ton found her to be an ingratiating catty little wanna-be. That aside, what good reason could she even have to return to England? Afterall, her parents had passed away years ago as well. She was the apple of their eyes and their only child. They believed her the epitome of perfection, so they did not dare to try for additional children to fill their home. Those would certainly be inferior to their darling Eliza. Her parents were also each only children in their respective families. That left her with no familial ties here whatsoever. There was essentially not one soul who would probably miss her departure or gladly welcome her return.

Sidney quickly dismissed the ridiculous visualization. Hell, maybe he imbibed too much. Crowe was a terrible influence. Yes, Crowe should take full responsibility—him and him alone. Well, it always worked before! Libations or not, it took no effort for Sidney to dismiss this mistaken identity. He was hyper-focused on Charlotte’s gorgeous face and the sensation of her irresistible body deliciously, yet disgracefully, close to his own. Apparently, Charlotte didn’t seem to mind his scandalous proximity or else she would have distanced herself to avoid any possibility of impropriety. Well, screw the ton! She could be a bit rogue-ish, too, by pushing societal boundaries. What possible harm could there be to indulge in a smidgen of rebellion on occasion? They had ridden alone together for miles for Heaven’s sake!

As they reluctantly stepped away after the final formalities of the dance, he bowed somewhat stiffly. As he lifted from his courtesy bow, the view over his shoulder became clearer. He had planned all along to retrieve some refreshments for them. He thought himself quite clever because now he could spend more time in her presence without looking improper. The bonus was that he could guard her (rather greedily possess her) from the crude rakes that littered Mrs. Maudsley’s ball room. Their astonishing debonaire attire presented them as respectable high society men, but it couldn’t hide their true testosterone-driven dispositions. He could almost see their lewd thoughts like words suspended in the air above their heads. Sidney would easily recognize such behavior because in truth, he was one of them. Heaven forbid if such words could visually linger above their noggins for all to see. He would have had his lights punched out by plenty of protective fathers over the years. Probably a few boyfriends and fiances, too.

As he aged, his thought process matured. . . some. He’d been raised to admire women and treat them with the utmost respect. No exceptions. His mother had ingrained this into all three boys. Their father would never tolerate anything less. Diana, the elder Mr. Parker’s precious daughter, was a Daddy’s girl indeed. The boys would never consider harming one hair on her head. None dared to mistreat her because the wrath of Mr. Parker would descend upon them. No other boys would so much as give her a mean look or the wrath of four male Parker would make the offender beg for mercy from his Almighty Maker. Certainly no man would never, _ever_ meet the criteria to have Diana’s precious hand in marriage.

When he pivoted towards the refreshment table, she came into plain sight. It was her. Eliza. No mistake at all. She was stunning.

He made long strides toward her without giving it a second thought. Roughly three strides into his haul, he realized this was not a good idea at all. In fact, this was a horrible idea. Worse yet, he abruptly left Charlotte without so much as telling her where he was originally headed. To add insult to injury, he hadn’t even escorted her off the floor! But he already was half-way to Eliza, and she had already spotted him. It was too late. Shite! There was absolutely no way he could do a 180 degree turn without looking extremely awkward or just plain rude. He would look like a total socially inept idiot. At that point, he figured he continue forward to Eliza and would exchange brief superficial pleasantries then leave immediately. That was a brilliant plan! _“Sidney, you are so suave,”_ he thought to himself. The briefest of pleasantries became a thirty-minute conversation covering events of the last ten years, significant or not. However, one significant piece of information gained from that exchange was she was widowed and worth over £100,000. She was presently the richest widow in England. For a simple sweetheart from Sandition, she had done exceptionally well.

Mrs. Campion was indeed beautiful. She had aged gracefully and with so much class. Anyone could see it. But she was not nearly as beautiful as Miss Charlotte Heywood. Charlotte’s beauty was without rival. Charlotte! Damn it to hell!

Sidney madly fought his way through the field of gold desperately searching for her. Of course there just _had_ to be a themed color. Of course it just _had_ to be a masked ball. Of course all women just _had_ to have their hair pinned up. This magical evening was spiraling downward quickly. He continued zig-zagging throughout the large room as quickly and stealthily as possible as not to draw attention to his frenzied state. He was burning up from fear and just plain hot from the abundance of candles. Suddenly he was rudely jerked to the right by his arm. “What the. . . ?!” he yelped. Then Lady Susan forcefully dragged him up the stairs to the privacy of her perch where’d she’d met him. She did not speak. She merely pointed to the settee and motioned for him to sit. Unbeknownst to him, she had watched him scrambling haphazardly like maniac. She observed his wild panicked expression as it morphed into sheer terror. It was actually the most excitement she had experienced at one of these tedious balls in a very long while.

“Mr. Sidney Parker, I presume?”

He stood straight. “Ah, good evening Lady Worcester,” as he bowed as calmly as he could, but his hitched breathing certainly indicated his nervousness. She pursed her lips and asked, “Are you looking for my dear friend, Charlotte?”

He sheepishly replied, “I am, my Lady. Do you know of Miss Heywood’s whereabouts?”

“I do not, but I saw her speaking to the lovely Lord Babbington about 30 minutes ago.”

“Oh, thank goodness,” he exhaled in relief.

“And then she left the ball with Mr. Crowe.”

He leaned his head back with his eyes squeezed shut and groaned. He loved that goofy bastard but could not trust him as far as he could pick him up and throw him. He breathed deeply to regain his composure and expressed his deepest and most humble gratitude. She curtly replied, “Certainly.”

He could still feel her eyes on him like daggers as he hurried off to find Babbington. Of course every gentleman here wore black or any other dark color which looked black in this lighting. After a wild goose chase of another 15 minutes, he finally managed to find him outside relaxing taking a moment to himself to smoke.

Babbington exclaimed, “Wish to join me, my friend?”

“Where’s Charlotte!?!” Sidney demanded.

“Well,” Babbington calmly began explaining, “She’s no longer here.”

Sidney was seething and said through his teeth, “ I can see that, you idiot!”

“Idiot? I dare say you should carefully examine the situation you find yourself in, and then you can determine who the real idiot is here tonight.”

Sidney was indignant and shouted, “I beg your pardon? I left her side for just a moment and haven’t seen her since!”

“A minute? A moment? I think not, Parker!”

He had witnessed Sidney’s huge blunder and hoped Charlotte could find it in her kind heart to forgive him. Babbington contemplated what to say to him knowing he didn’t take kindly to harsh words, especially if they were the truth. But he couldn’t hold back.

“Sidney, you fool! I truly believed Crowe to be the most foolish of us three cads, but I’m grossly mistaken. You alone are by far the biggest fool here tonight, hands down!”

Sidney shot back, “How dare you—”

“I am not yet finished, dear friend,” he said as he tried to diffuse the tension. “I have seen how you look at her or gawk, rather. I’ve observed your words and interactions with her. You are smitten. You are irrevocably gone! And for some perverse reason, she seems to return this affection. As I and many others watched you on the dance floor, it was undeniable. So why, oh why, did you dash over to see Eliza, or Mrs. Campion, rather?”

Sidney let out a long hard sigh. He had no acceptable answer, but blurted out, “She is still quite attractive and has aged well, has she not?”

“Sidney, you are pathetic! My mother’s poodle is beautiful and has aged quite gracefully, too. She is also a mean, selfish and self-centered little bitch in every sense of the word!”

“Yes, I see your point,” Sidney sheepishly replied.

“She was noticeably upset and understandably so, but claimed she was just exhausted from the unfortunate happenings over the last few days. I asked my driver bring my carriage around and take her back to Bedford Place. Crowe escorted her to ensure her safety. He should be returning momentarily.”

Sidney thanked him profusely and left. He met Crowe on the out and expressed his gratitude as well.

“How is Charlotte?”, Sidney asked in desperation.

“Oh, she’s great now. That little Miss Heywood really does have a bit of spunk about her.”

“CROWE!”

“Steady on, man. No need to take that tone with me. You took my meaning all wrong.”

Sidney glared at him, but said, “Continue.”

“I was saying she is feisty one when she’s angry, but as we talked she calmed down. I believe all is well now,” he explained.

“Thank you. Thank you so much, Crowe. You’re a good friend.“

“You know Sidney, I really have been given a special gift for soothing the young ladies,” he remarked and laughed hysterically as he began walking back to the ball.

“You disgust me, Crowe!”

Mr. Crowe just shook his head in disbelief and turned on his heel. He planted his feet and gave him frighteningly austere look. Then he proceeded to give Sidney a tongue lashing that made Charlotte’s look tame. “Sidney, you fool! I believed me to be the most foolish of us three cads, but I’m grossly mistaken. Parker, you are by far the biggest fool here tonight, hands down!” Sidney, raised one eyebrow and thought that sounded vaguely familiar.

He stood alone for what seemed like an eternity then slid into Babbington’s carriage gruffly asking the driver for one more trip to Bedford Place. Alone, without his Charlotte.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My goodness! Thanks to all who left kudos and such kind words of encouragement. That just made my evening as I read them.
> 
> Moving on, sometimes Sidney is such a schmuck! 🤦🏻♀️  
> Just a short narrative with a little background and morning discoveries. 
> 
> Soooo...Any Sanditon/Megxit crossover challenge posted yet?

Sidney was fit to be tied when he entered their London home. Was he furious with himself or furious with Charlotte for leaving without notice? Probably both, but he knew damn good and well his was the more serious offense. Then again, they both determined she never asked his permission for anything. Maybe next time he’d be more disagreeable. It seemed to have worked in the past. As he stepped over the threshold, he almost called aloud for Charlotte. But all was dark save a few candles. She probably really _was_ exhausted so waking her was probably not a smart idea. He didn’t need any additional tally marks in the negative column.

He asked the butler, Gil, if Miss Heywood had arrived safely. He confirmed such and added she had bid him goodnight then immediately retired to her room. She had not ventured out since. He offered no more than that as his displeasure with Sidney was blatantly obvious. Sidney couldn’t disguise his disappointment in himself. Gil could barely disguise his disappointment in Mr. Sidney Parker.

After the brief rundown from Gil, Sidney told him there was no need to wait on Tom's arrival. He dismissed him for the evening and asked that he inform the rest of the staff. Besides, Sidney wanted privacy. In all honesty, he wanted to speak to Charlotte. Since that was no longer an option, he needed to think long and hard how he would make amends to her. A mere, “I deeply apologize for my inexcusably immature actions and extreme lapse in judgement,” would barely scratch the surface. Even then, he could only hope she would grant him an audience.

But what would he say? What _could_ he say? He rationalized that there had never been any intention discussed, agreed upon or proclaimed—no obligation of any type at all! He cursed himself for his egotistical justification. His parents would admonish him for such dastardly behavior. Then they would lecture him about the perils of self pity. Hell, even his siblings would chastise him. Tom wouldn’t. Mary would. But Tom? Tom probably hadn’t even noticed Sidney or Charlotte left Mrs. Maudsley's ball--the clueless bastard.

Growing up, Sidney had always looked up to Tom. He admired his vivaciousness and wished he could be half as animated. Tom had many friends. Tom loved everyone, and everyone loved Tom. He truly lived in the moment, so borrowing trouble was not in his make up. To him, ignorance was truly bliss. His charisma and friendliness made him a positive driving force in the flourishing town of Sandition. Floating throughout life and over exuberance usually don’t bode well for sound business decisions though. He failed to realize this, but it hardly bothered him at all. But Sidney was plenty hot and bothered because he was fast becoming Tom’s pocket book.

When Charlotte first graced Trafalgar House, the entire staff adored her. All embraced her wholeheartedly although they had known her for a such a short while. Her smile could light up a room. She was just radiant. She made each person, no matter how menial of tasks they performed, feel appreciated. She conversed with everyone and took time to find out something unique about each one. Charlotte exuded love and compassion. She displayed maturity beyond her years. Sidney felt he didn’t even deserve to breathe the same air as she.

He stood at the bottom of the stairs in the same spot where she had descended and taken his breath away earlier. He gazed upward and slowly began to climb but stopped at the first landing. He still possessed no words to offer a worthwhile apology. Perhaps he didn’t know _how_ to apologize because he never thought there was a need for him to do such.

He slid downward to the floor with his back against the wall. There, he slumped and hung his head contemplating how to remedy his behavior. This was going to be harder than it looked. He was definitely out of practice! After a couple hours and no sign of her , he drifted to sleep leaning against the wall.

When Tom arrived, he found Sidney in a heap on the landing but simply stepped over him and floated up to the master bedroom. He briefly turned back to look at his younger brother, shrugged his shoulders with a “Hmph.” He had no idea why that spot was the farthest Sidney had gotten. It probably had something to do with Crowe’s never ending supply of brandy or whiskey. 

Truth be told, he really didn’t care. He had secured a possible investor for his mistress, Miss Sandi(ton). And that was the only thing he gave a damn about. That, and making certain Charlotte was on the earliest coach back to Sanditon. She had _his_ regatta to finish planning, by golly! He would fill all of them in at breakfast.

The next morning, Sidney awoke with an extremely sore neck and very cramped legs. His found his coat was a rumpled mess since he used it as a makeshift pillow. He hoped the drool stains could launder away with ease. The rays of light streaming through the window were warm and beautiful yet unwelcomed at this hour. It was rudely early! After rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, he again focused on Charlotte’s door up the stairs. It was still closed.

He was torn between going up to see her or joining Tom and Georgiana for breakfast. He knew it wasn’t acceptable for him to have even slept under the same roof as Charlotte, so going to her room would certainly be indecent. He walked towards Tom and Georgiana in the breakfast area and would wait for Miss Heywood to rise while he drank a cup of tea and made his plans for the day. As soon as he plopped down, he remembered why he hesitated sitting with them to begin with. Tom was revved up and raring to go. He yapped non-stop at high speed. He offered Sidney no morning greeting whatsoever. He offered no food, either. Instead, “Sidney! Were you aware? Sidney, did you know? Sidney, did you see? Sidney, did you hear?”

“Tom! Please,” he snapped. “Please, not now,” he said again more calmly. Sidney frantically snatched up the newspaper to shield himself from any more of Tom's inquiries. Perhaps that would encourage Tom to pipe down. He managed to block most of Tom’s blathering until he heard the name he dreaded to hear, but knew he probably couldn’t escape it.

“But Sidney, if Mrs. Campion invests, I can turn Sanditon into all I’ve ever dreamed of. Think of Brighton! Can you see it?”

Sidney slowly lowered the paper and met Tom’s eyes. “Did you just say Mrs. Campion? Eliza?”

“Of course! Isn’t it grand? She has returned to London after all these years. I cannot wait for you both to reacquaint. It will be as if nothing happened at all. See? Things always work out. Isn’t that so? She is quite wealthy now, you know.”

The color drained from Sidney’s face. He had to speak to Charlotte. He had to speak to her NOW. He bit his tongue and tried his best to appear unaffected.

“Georgiana, please check on Miss Heywood, will you? I find it surprising she still sleeps. Mary mentioned she’s up with the birds every day even when she’s not in Willingdon,” said Sidney.

Georgiana rolled her eyes, but even she was becoming worried. She went up and quietly knocked on the door then waited. No answer. She knocked again but louder and whispered, “Charlotte?” Nothing. Finally, she banged on the door shouting, “Charlotte, wake up, you lazy sleepy head!” Not a sound. Now Georgiana was really concerned so she slowly opened the door to peer inside.

Her jaw dropped at what she saw before her. The gold silk dress was in a wrinkled heap in the middle of the floor with the petticoat jammed underneath. He stays were dumped on the bed. How did she finagle her way out of the medieval torture device? On the back of the vanity chair hung one of the silk gloves. The other glove appeared to have been flung against the mirror on the vanity. On the middle of the high boy was a small mountain of hairpins.

What, or who rather, she didn’t see was Charlotte. She shrieked, “Sidney! Please get up here!” He jumped up from the table and pushed his chair backward with such force, it crashed loudly to the floor. He flew up the stairs two steps at a time. When he entered her room, he immediately noticed the uncharacteristic disarray.

"Where is she?” he demanded.

“Well, Sidney, if I knew, I wouldn’t have asked you to leave the breakfast table,” Georgiana replied snootily, “but now that you're here, what on God’s green Earth did you say to her?"

Slowly, he approached the heirloom Spanish mahogany vanity and picked up the silk gloves. He held them together tightly and brought them to his full lips. He closed his eyes and reminisced of the night before when he danced her. No, he held her as they happened to dance. It was only last night these very gloves contained her small delicate hands. He turned them over and saw a slight pink tint on the palms. It looked as though smeared rouge on them. Was it hers? Had it been from crying?

He touched each fingertip of the soft silk gloves and noticed water stains on the left and right middle and index fingers. These stains contained fine white streaks, proof that salty tears had indeed been shed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If any are interested, listen to Sting's Fields of Gold or Google the lyrics. I am moved with similarity/analogy of a loving lifelong partner until life here is no more. 
> 
> Love, health and blessings!---ASQueen


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlotte is devastated! All that time and effort getting ready to have this happen? Mrs. Maudsley's ball was a disaster, thanks to Sidney Parker. The race has just begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My goodness! I have been pleasantly surprised, no, elated, by the positive responses. Thank you for taking the time to comment and leave kudos. 
> 
> Well...Charlotte's still on the loose. No worries, she'll be found or return. Sometime. To where, when, how, why? To my friends in the UK, if you see Sidney/Theo around, please box his ears in! He's caused too many problems! 😂 Wait, is he still in Ireland?
> 
> The portion of Kate Riordan's novel was difficult to read again, and definitely hard to repeat it through my finger tips. 
> 
> I'm not sure how to cite or formally acknowledge works by others, as I've utilized dialogue we are familiar with. Is this really a concern as long as it's not for profit?
> 
> I'm not familiar with much Regency etiquette and/or geography. I apologize in advance for any blunders.
> 
> Lastly, I've attempted a bit of a crossover at the end of this chapter. Yay or Nay?
> 
> Thanks again for reading. Health and Blessings!

_“. . . But then she had felt Sidney stiffen. He had seen something over her shoulder. The softness left his eyes and something else stole into its place. Something darker, wilder. At that moment, the dance came to its end, and he bowed mechanically._

_‘Thank you, Miss Heywood.’ But he was distracted now._

_‘Thank_ **you** _, Mr. Parker’ she said, the first small whispers of doubt in her voice."_

_Sanditon by Kate Riordan_

p. 288

Charlotte saw a field of gold swaying around her in a blurry slow motion. Except one figure was completely stationary--the most elegant woman she had ever seen wearing a gorgeous deep burgundy gown. Natural blonde highlights glowed visibly in her up-do. The candlelight not only lit up the room, it accentuated the precious jewels that hung around her fair slender neck and delicately dangled from her ears. She was sophistication personified.

Tom stood right beside Charlotte blathering something about it was fate that Mrs. Campion was in attendance. Maybe he said something about the stars aligning. He probably mentioned something about Sidney finally finding happiness. Something else about ten years? The only thing she heard for certain that this was Eliza. THEE Eliza. Mrs. Campion.

Sidney was standing in directly in front of Mrs. Campion smiling, a real smile. Charlotte had only been privy to a real one of his genuine smiles just five minutes ago. They were undeniably beautiful together. Heads were turning to observe this model stunning couple who appeared to be in deep conversation. Charlotte’s feet wouldn’t move no matter how harshly she commanded them. Charlotte was humiliation personified. 

When her sight returned to some sense of normalcy, her feet finally heeded her commands. She vacated the room as quickly as she could. The struggle was exacerbated by the uncomfortable ill-fitting slippers she borrowed, but she had nowhere to truly escape. She didn’t want to be with the crème de la crème tonight anyhow and would not if weren’t for Sidney’s urging. She just felt so inferior, so unequal, so less-than. As she traipsed around, she thought, _“Damn it! How can this place be so enormous yet have nowhere to escape?”_

She looked back. She knew that wasn’t wise, but she did it anyhow. The sophisticated woman was mesmerized by Sidney. Their stature reiterated that Charlotte was indeed out of her habitat. She was a gentlemen’s daughter, so certainly no street urchin by any stretch of the imagination. But she surely wasn’t _this_.

Charlotte suddenly remembered Mrs. Maudsley’s library and made a mad dash to it hoping Susan would still be reading. She finally arrived there out of breath and was beyond grateful when she saw Susan hadn’t moved from her settee. 

“Charlotte, my dear, you seem to be more befuddled than when we first met,” said Lady Susan. Unbeknownst to Charlotte (and Sidney) Lady Susan watched the unfortunate events unfold with a bit of sadness in her heart. First love was so confusing and potentially set the course for future courtships to come, if any. 

“Oh, Susan, you have no idea!” Charlotte said as her eyes became watery. She took a deep breath. She could not and would not show weakness. Not here among London’s Elite.

“My dear, what dreadful events transpired to bring this about?” asked Lady Susan.

“I just want to leave! I don’t belong here! When I left you to accept a dance with Mr. Parker, I was so nervous. I do love to dance, but I feared I would forget every step. My heart felt as if it were in my throat! I am so glad we wear gloves, or he would have felt the dampness of my palms, and I would have been terribly embarrassed.”

Susan smiled and replied, “Well, it certainly does seem you have the affliction we spoke of. You are in love with him, are you not?”

Charlotte’s big brown eyes became even larger than imaginable. Inward heat rose upward from her neck and consumed her cheeks. She proceeded, “I suppose so, and I imagine that’s why, why. . . Well, I don’t know if I’m angered or saddened,” Charlotte said with befuddlement in her voice.

“Well,” Susan began, “you felt you were forgotten, or tossed aside, and that’s hurtful indeed whether it’s from a supposed gentleman or any person you admire. It is the feeling of inadequacy, but that thought is all up there,” she said as she reached across and gently tapped Charlotte on her forehead.

Susan sweetly continued, “Charlotte, do not entertain the idea you aren’t enough or you’re too bold or too opinionated or too anything. You are spell binding! You are brilliant! At our first meeting, you talked about your involvement with the regatta in Sanditon. Look what all you’re doing to ensure it becomes a successful resort town! You are equal to any woman here. You must believe me.”

“I do believe you are mistaking me for Mr. Tom Parker, the brother of Mr. Sidney Parker. It is his lifetime dream to ensure it becomes the next Brighton,” Charlotte interjected.

“Ah, yes, well one of the reasons for my respite is because Mr. Tom Parker has circled the ballroom twice singing the praises of Sanditon and leaving a trail of calling cards. I’ve not met him for that reason alone, but his reputation for false grandeur precedes him. So, he and Mr. Sidney Parker are brothers, are they?”

She didn’t wait for Charlotte’s answer and continued, “You seem to be a very capable and confident young lady. You are bound for many great accomplishments in life. Do not underestimate yourself.”

“Thank you for your lovely words of encouragement. I shall treasure them forever. Perhaps I was badly mistaken about Mr. Parker’s tenderness towards me. It seems my affections for him are not to be returned,” Charlotte concluded.

“Charlotte, my dear, we don’t know that for sure. But what I _am_ sure of is that I am always right when it comes to matters of the heart. That doesn’t always mean romantically either. Our hearts are ours and solely ours until we decide to entrust it to another. Be careful who choose to be the recipient of your precious heart.”

Susan’s face brightened and cheerfully suggested to Charlotte she should return to the ball. “There are some very handsome titled men here, and I’ve noticed you’ve caught the eye of two. Perhaps two more dances before you take your leave? Ask Lord Babbington to ensure your return after.”

“Two titled men??” Charlotte asked with disbelief.

“Absolutely!” Lady Susan loudly exclaimed. She enthusiastically brought her hand up and fully extended her arm to point to a handsome Viscount and explained that his father passed away unexpectedly a few years prior. 

“He inherited the title and has the responsibility of managing a household of numerous servants, grooms, gardeners, caring for his widowed mother, and wrangling seven children. Quite remarkable, I do say so myself.”

“So, eight children altogether, I see?” Charlotte said nonchalantly.

“Yes! Eight! Can you imagine? Oh, and look there. It is one of his closest friends standing right beside him. Handsome man, don’t you think? Now his father is a most horrid creature! He’s on his death bed and not a soul in London has shown concern. It won’t be long until that young man is the new Duke of Hastings!”

Charlotte sputtered, “You, you say, a. . . a Duke?”

“Yes, and probably the most sought after bachelor in England. Anyhow, notice how he and the Viscount are not dressed quite like all the other dandies around here? Well, that should be a good sign they are _not_ rakes,” Susan concluded with confidence.

“Susan, I shall never forget your kindness,” said Charlotte humbly.

“Of course! Here, please take my card. Next time you are in London, I insist you join me for tea. Until then, my fondest regards, Charlotte.” Lady Susan slipped her card into Charlotte’s gloved hand. Then Charlotte curtsied and left her newest friend. When she descended the stairs, she turned the card over. **_Lady Susan Worcester. Grosvenor Square. Mayfair, London_**.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, then! Charlotte could have been the belle of the ball. Just a little fluff before the reunion. Just giving Sidney a little reprieve before we rip him a new one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many, many thanks for the wonderful responses. Several have inquired as to where I've sent Charlotte. Midnight Train to Georgia? Sorry. 😆 
> 
> Regarding the mini-crossover, I realized the years for the two stories don't coincide except in my little world. So please humor me and let's just go with it for now. 😅
> 
> Apologies for type-o's or grammar flaws. In fact, I've caught some of mine I after I posted. I'll edit them asap. Hopefully I'll be able to wrap this up in two more chapters and by next weekend. Again, y'alls support means the world to me. 
> 
> Yes, I over-emoji to ensure ambiguity in my sarcasm is kept to a minimum. Have a great weekend!

Charlotte continued her descent down the marble staircase all the while wracking her brain to recall if she’d said or done anything irreparable or at least lacking in etiquette in the presence of a Peeress of the Realm. Once in the ballroom, her first instinct was to look for familiar faces but didn’t see one except Sidney’s. He was far away and enraptured with his long-lost love interest to notice Charlotte’s presence of lack thereof. She quickly turned away with disgust with herself for entertaining the notion he would find her worthy of courting. It was a nice fantasy and very short lived. As she turned, her pivot landed her directly into the chest of a dashing gentleman.

“My deepest apologies, um, my Lord!?” she said with startled uncertainty. It was difficult to ascertain his actual rank with her face planted in his sternum, but she assumed Lord or Sir would be a fairly safe bet. 

He, himself, apologized profusely as he tucked his pocket watch away. “Please forgive me! I was checking the time and became oblivious to my surroundings,” he chuckled then bowed. He continued, “But now that I’m fully present, Miss…?”

“Heywood,” she stated as her smile returned and her eyes brightened again.

“Then Miss Heywood, would you do me the honor the next dance, that is if you’ve not promised it to another?”

“Certainly, I would be honored, Lord…?”

“Bridgerton,” he replied as his warm, but irresistible impish, smile grew.

Just before they took their places, he glanced once more at his watch and quickly dropped it back into his pocket. He smiled as their hands clasped, and then they moved in perfect sync sashaying effortlessly throughout the room as if they had been dancing partners for years. They made more inadvertent eye contact than either anticipated, so Charlotte focused on his cravat to avoid this awkwardness. But then she couldn’t take her eyes off the red tinge that was blatantly visible in the shape of a woman’s lips.

When it came to an end, they warmly exchanged gratitude and departed from one another in opposite directions, both looking over their shoulders for one quick glance that turned into grins. He hadn’t the slightest idea hers was because she found evidence of his weakness—his Achilles heel. Lord Bridgerton, broke their connection first and walked towards the card table checking the time yet again.

Alone once more, the recent sting of rejection surfaced. Her eyes darted around for Sidney, but he was nowhere to be found. 

“Your gown, it is exquisite,” said a deep inviting voice behind her.

“I beg your pardon?” Charlotte half demanded, but as she turned, she saw the most breath-taking man she ever laid eyes on. From the view in the library, he was quite appealing. Up close, the word appealing did not do him justice. He! Dripped! Seduction!

“Lord ?”, she inquired.

“Simon Bassett.”

“Oh. Yes. Of course, L—Mr. Bassett.” _How dumb does he think I am?_

He figured he could at least try to appear untitled. He was beyond perturbed he even had to make an appearance here, but Lady Danbury gave him “the look”. Nothing more needed to be said. The obnoxious mothers (and even fathers) tossing their daughters in his path to secure a husband had grown so tiresome. He couldn’t blame them for wanting to better their station in life, but it was borderline degrading to the young women and even him to an extent. He was determined to be a perpetual bachelor, and their meddling was annoying the piss out of him.

“Excuse me,” she choked out as she ran towards patio to breathe or cool off, rather.

Fortunately, she saw Lord Babbington and Mr. Crowe. Babbington noticed her troubled and confused look. After she gave them an abbreviated version of tonight’s events, he sent word for his coachman to return her to Bedford Place, which she gratefully accepted. They already knew most of it, but hearing it from her perspective stirred some heart-felt emotions in them. After all, they had kept watch of her from a distance since Sidney had more or less abandoned her. Crowe kindly volunteered to ride with her for safety and possibly lend a sympathetic listening ear. He had no idea what he’d gotten himself into. Thank God he remembered his flask. 


End file.
